Significant progress has been made in the assessment and treatment of pain in children: However, not all symptoms respond adequately to traditional pharmacological management. Finding a balance between the desire to be pain free and the wish to be free of side effects such as sedation, nausea, or dizziness may be accomplished with the addition of CAM treatments such as Reiki therapy to traditional pharmacologic interventions. Reiki therapy, a non-invasive, relaxing technique is well suited for use in children receiving palliative care. To address the lack of evidence in the use of Reiki therapy in the pediatric population, the overall purpose of this study is to explore the feasibilit and acceptability of using Reiki therapy with children receiving palliative care as a first step in studying the use of Reiki therapy in pediatrics. The specific aims are to: 1) assess the feasibilit (recruitment, retention, and data collection) and acceptability [(percent completion of intervention and the experience and acceptance of Reiki for children)] of Reiki therapy as a treatment for children receiving palliative care and 2) examine the effect of Reiki therapy on [the symptom experience of pain, anxiety, and the outcomes of relaxation, quality of life (QoL), and pain and anxiety medication use in children receiving palliative care in order to calculate effect size.] [The Symptom Management Model will guide this study. We will consider the Health & Illness domain (symptom experience), the Environmental domain (components of symptom management strategies) and the Person domain (outcomes/symptom status).] This quasi-experimental one group study will deliver two once- daily Reiki therapy sessions during a five day period to children receiving palliative care. Baseline measures include demographic data, assessment of pain, anxiety, QoL, and perceived treatment efficacy. Assessment of pain, anxiety, [and relaxation will be measured pre and post each session. Twenty-four to 48 hours after completion,] pain, anxiety, QoL, and perceived treatment efficacy will be reassessed. Parents will keep a Pain and Anxiety Medication Diary in order to evaluate medication use. The differences among time points and/or trends of change over time will be explored by using paired Student t-test or nonparametric statistics such as Wilcoxon signed rank test as appropriate. Time effects will also be explored. The proposed study is the first step in the use o Reiki therapy for symptom management with children. This study will examine the effect of Reiki therapy on pain, anxiety, relaxation, and QoL, [pain and anxiety medication use] and qualitatively explore the experience of Reiki treatments. The findings from this study will guide future research in the use of Reiki therapy with children and their parents for the promotion of relaxation, decreased pain and anxiety, and increased QoL related to terminal or chronic illness.